


everybody say love

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, I literally have no idea how to tag this, JohnDo, M/M, One Shot, RuPaul's Drag Race References, ill make a second part though, johnny thick ass agenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: doyoung, a locally popular drag queen, falls for the hot newbie.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	everybody say love

**Author's Note:**

> if youre not gay this might make no sense at all. i'm sorry if this is bad but i love this idea and concept

It was the typical week for Doyoung, as well as the typical Friday night. The nightclub was packed to the brim with people, ready to see, in their words, ‘the performance of a lifetime’. To him, it was just a bunch of men in scantily clad outfits parading around the stage for a few extra bucks. This was coming from one of those men. Doyoung was a drag queen, and just like all the rest, he ‘stood out from the pack’. It took a lack of effort in order to not have charm, and he certainly did. Min Jayeon was one of the cutest, fishiest, sexiest girls around these parts - unless we were talking about Nanda, the most renowned queen of queens.

Doyoung passed by Nanda on the way to the dressing rooms, where she was getting ready. She was putting on her makeup, already tucked and ready to put on her outfit, which he only assumed was the sparkling, star - patterned dress with cutouts and a fishtail design. Nanda was the host tonight, so she could wear whatever.

He, however, was apart of the main attraction - lip sync for your life. Yes, it was a ripoff of the nail biting drag race segment, but all that lie at the end of the stage was a meager prize of more money, not elimination. What Doyoung had lined up for tonight as Jayeon was a hauntingly sweet, shiny look. His makeup was the normal ‘light’, sweet makeup that made his eyes pop and look gorgeous, with pouty, glossy lips, with the rest too boring to disclose. The naturally attractive shape and composition of his face meant that the extreme reshaping and contouring most queens had to do wasn’t necessary for him to look fishy. Next, his outfit was a red fantasy, with red velvet hot pants and a silky satin top that was loose and barely held onto his shoulders with two thin straps to show off his stunning bone structure. His wig had see-through bangs, and was a deep jet black that hit the light perfectly to shine. It took hours to style, but had the perfect curly ‘wet’ look to it. The finishing touches were lazy, but consisted of normal matte black pumps, sparkling dangly earrings, and highlight to really make him look like an oil slicked goddess.

Jayeon was ready, and stepped out into the line of queens next to Nanda. “Hey! I love your outfit, it is so stunning. It really makes your flat ass look juicy.” Her real body was flat and was like that of a woman, but did not give the illusion that she wanted as a queen, so she was padded to all hell.

“Shut the hell up,” Nanda slapped him on the shoulder. “I know I look good. You look great! I still hate you for being one of the fishiest queens compared to me. We make a good duo, though.”

Nanda’s real name was Taeyong, and they had hung out a few times. Sometimes, the club would close, and they would be hanging in the back, de - dragging together. The two of them were mentioned as enemies once, but they dissipated those rumors. All of the comments they made towards one another were simply friendly bickering.

While she was dragged off by one of the stage managers, Jayeon looked around at the competition. There were new queens, who were clearly all look and no game. Not yet, at least. Some were dressed so accurately, he could tell, out of the list of songs he was given, which ones they were hoping to get; Miss ‘Retro Future’ was standing a few queens ahead. Nanda soon returned, descending down the line to let the queens know what their number was. Their partners were unknown until they stepped on the stage.

“12,” Nanda nudged him. He wasn’t able to see that far down the line on the other side of the stage, but that side wasn’t looking like much competition.

The show started faster, since Nanda had sped down the line and gotten everything in order. She was the MC that all the girls wanted to be - and queen, in general. Friday nights were when the lip syncs cranked it up all the way up to one hundred, so Doyoung was a little nervous. He was quite different compared to all of the other queens with his lack of padding and contouring, which made him stand out, but also made him fade into the crowd.

Soon enough, it was him up next, and he was discreetly gazing at the queen stood across the stage. She was one of those queens, padded to the gods in a bodysuit that showed off skin, with a sleek high ponytail. Because of the skin, the tuck was tight, with Trinity Taylor level skill. Impressive. Of course, he was understating the outfit, which was just as intricate and stunning as his own, but he had to make himself feel better somehow. She was stunning, and he couldn’t deny it in any sense.

“The lip syncs only get better from here on!” Nanda hyped up the crowd, most likely for Doyoung. “Everyone,  _ tell me I’m your…? _ ”

“ _ Babe! Babe! _ ” The crowd screamed. Who didn’t like Hyuna? The queen on the other side of the stage popped out and showed off her outfit well. Ah, so that must be her. “Welcome, BeiBei!”

Jayeon adjusted her top while Nanda introduced her. “And everyone’s favourite bare faced beauty, Min Jayeon!”

She walked out onto the stage and received a significantly bigger amount of cheers than BeiBei, of course. This queen was a fresh face, but the gap wasn’t that big for a new queen. Big competition. The beginning of their randomized song started, and boy did she pick the perfect wig. BeiBei, however, had a leg up in the fact that she was wearing a sexy bodysuit. ‘Paradise Lost’ would be an interesting lip sync.

The crowd was eating up Jayeon and her smooth, sultry movements that paired perfectly with her innocently seductive face. Her outfit just screamed sex kitten, in the context of this song. She was the devil, and all of the common folk would be in shambles in her hands. Jayeon hardly paid any attention to BeiBei, but when the bridge started up, she heard the crowd start to rile up and shout ‘ _ BeiBei! BeiBei! _ ’ She took this opportunity to strut around the stage and see what she was doing. The tall, curvy queen was doing the choreography - the same one Jayeon was doing earlier - and the crowd was losing their minds. Her movements were attractive, and she could tell that they worked no matter what attire she was in - which, if they weren't in the middle of a lip sync, would be the most attractive thing ever. As Ga In was whispering her sweet siren song on the track, Jayeon pulled the trick out of her sleeve and began letting the straps of her top fall, letting the top slip off her body to reveal a lacy, glittering red bandeau. BeiBei desperately groped for the audience’s attention, doing lots of typical splits and drawing attention to her tuck, but it was no use. The crowd was once again on Jayeon as the song ended and they were left to sashay off of the stage for now.

It was a close finish, she had to admit, and had to give kudos to her for trying. While the remainder of the queens were battling, she took the opportunity to sit and talk to her admirers. BeiBei most likely had a good handful since she was so beautiful. Something about her looks were charming, and not from a seductive, fishy point of view. It was rare for drag queens to fall in love with each other in drag, but… A part of him couldn’t help but think that BeiBei was even more beautiful out of drag.

-

All of the queens returned to the stage, and each was awarded accordingly. The voting was simple, with the winner determined through cheers. She was nervous, because with someone like BeiBei, she might just win. The two stood on the stage, side to side. They were leaning against each other to show that there were no hard feelings, and  _ Doyoung _ was losing it; BeiBei wasn’t padded, thus, that gorgeous body was all natural. He would have to drool later, though.

The crowd inevitably cheered as loud as they could for Jayeon, making up for the lingering ones BeiBei garnered, bringing her a win. She had lost a few lip syncs before, but she refused to lose against a hot newbie like BeiBei. Nanda held the microphone to Jayeon to speak, and she smirked. “All that body can only get you so far…”

“Oh, really?” Nanda switched it over when BeiBei spoke. “How far would it get me with you?” The crowd whooped and cheered at her flirting.

“You’ve got good game. Clearly not far enough, since you just lost,” Jayeon smacked her own ass and exited the stage with a well executed mic drop that had the audience losing their minds.

There were no more events for the night, and no reason to linger around the crowd, so within the span of 30 minutes, Jayeon had left the building. Doyoung folded up all of the outfit choices and padding in his suitcase, with the makeup, tools, and accessories on top. At the moment, there were too many queens hanging around and de - dragging for him to find BeiBei, and even then, it would be impossible to identify her out of drag.

“Hey!” Nanda came into the dressing room and slung an arm around him. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving so soon, again.”

“I might hang around. I’ve got nothing better to do. Plus, I don’t have work.”

“Plus, I saw you making eyes at BeiBei,” She called him out. “He doesn’t pad, it’s insane. All that body and good looks. Not to mention a killer personality right off the bat. That man is pure sin, and I would give it all up for him. The things I would let him do to me.”

“Okay, miss desperate, you still have a stage to handle. Although I do agree with you, one hundred percent. How about passing him down onto me, huh?” Doyoung squeezed her ass playfully. “Point me in the direction of this fine man.”

“At least I’m booked,” Nanda rolled her eyes. “Tallest one in the room. Trust me, he’s fucking gorgeous, you won’t miss him.”

Doyoung was left to his own devices to pick out which one of these men was the one that he was oogling earlier. All shade, but it would be easy to pick out a handsome man in this jumble of tired, beaten down men who, at the moment, only lived for drag and didn’t care to look presentable for others, resulting in them walking around like skinless aliens.

So, when he saw him.. He felt his jaw drop. All of his makeup hardly did him any justice, and he personally thought that he looked so much better without it. Taeyong was right, he was tall, and god.. He really had cake. His view disappeared when he turned around, and it was too late to pretend that he hadn’t been making a visual map of his body.

“Can I help you?” It seemed as though he walked towards him in two large strides and stood a fair distance away from him.

“I mean-” All of the sexual and suggestive lines he had on hand were suddenly wiped from his memory. “Yeah, you can. You should. I think you really should.”

“You…” He pointed at him. “You’re the queen that I just lost to.”

Doyoung laughed nervously. “Sorry about it.”

“Oh, god, you’re cute. Not far from your look, either.” He touched his cheek. That was common, since he begrudgingly banked on the fact that he looked like a rabbit. Halloween was a good time for him. “I’m Johnny.”

“Hi, I’m Doyoung.”

“I’m going to go home and let my tuck rest,” Johnny grinned, while all the blood drained from Doyoung’s face. “I think you should too. You should let me know how that goes.” He reached into the side pocket of his duffel bag and pulled out a card. “It has my personal number on it.”

“Thanks,” He grabbed it from his large, somehow muscular hands. “I promise I’m not always this small.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny patted his head and passed him by. “Look all you want, I don’t mind.”

Of course, he was referring to his ass, which, he did take in before he turned the corner and left the building. Was it bad to say that he had caught feelings for him? For his charms, for his good looks? Doyoung huffed like a high school girl with a crush and leaned against one of the empty vanities.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
